


See You Again

by OceansBreeze



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansBreeze/pseuds/OceansBreeze
Summary: 梗来源于复联4中雷神见到过去的母亲弗丽嘉且被母亲认出自己来自未来，然后我就冒出了这个脑洞……私设：1945年与联合国魔法部众傲罗协助邓布利多擒获格林德沃并将其圣徒队伍一网打尽，但代价是他们失去了将近半数的战友，其中包括忒修斯。8年后也就是1953年，纽特在哥哥的忌日那天从邓布利多那里借来时间转换器，穿越回8年前哥哥牺牲的前一天，去见哥哥最后一面……糖里带刀刀里带糖，如果各位读者阅读后感到不适，拜托请不要打我。
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander, Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 5





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来源于复联4中雷神见到过去的母亲弗丽嘉且被母亲认出自己来自未来，然后我就冒出了这个脑洞……  
> 私设：1945年与联合国魔法部众傲罗协助邓布利多擒获格林德沃并将其圣徒队伍一网打尽，但代价是他们失去了将近半数的战友，其中包括忒修斯。8年后也就是1953年，纽特在哥哥的忌日那天从邓布利多那里借来时间转换器，穿越回8年前哥哥牺牲的前一天，去见哥哥最后一面……  
> 糖里带刀刀里带糖，如果各位读者阅读后感到不适，拜托请不要打我。

“你想好了吗，纽特。”邓布利多手握着时间转换器，看着表情复杂的纽特，把一个疑问句硬生生说成了陈述句。

此时二人站在魔法部忒修斯的办公室里——确切来说应该是忒修斯生前的办公室里。八年前忒修斯·斯卡曼德牺牲后，他的办公室一直空着，出于对英雄的敬仰，魔法部将他的办公室保留下来，也不再安排其他人使用这件办公室，即使是接替忒修斯的新任首席傲罗也没有被安排进这间办公室。而办公室的钥匙被交到忒修斯的弟弟也是唯一还健在的亲人纽特·斯卡曼德的手里。

“想好了，教授。”纽特攥紧的拳头被大衣的衣袖遮住半截，“哪怕我此后困在那个时间节点回不来了，我也不会后悔，我……只是想再见哥哥最后一面。”

邓布利多轻叹一口气，缓缓将手搭在自己爱徒的肩膀上：“我和麦格教授一起对时间转换器做了点小小的临时改造，你按逆时针转动它就能被带回过去那个你想去的时间。跟忒修斯告别后，你再按顺时针转动相同的圈数，它就能带你回来——记住，两次转动时间转换器务必要转动相同圈数，否则不只是你回不到正确的时间，还会造成一系列严重后果。除了过去的忒修斯以外，也不要让其他人发现你，尤其是过去的你。”他停顿片刻，像是在思索什么，纽特就这样无声地看着他，等待着恩师接下来的嘱托。

“还有，最重要的是，万万不可感情用事。”最后，邓布利多意味深长地说，将搭在纽特肩膀上的那只手放下来，然后抓住他颤抖的手腕，把用细金链串成吊坠状的时间转换器郑重地放在他的手心。“祝你成功。”他说完给了纽特一个安抚的拥抱。

邓布利多离开后，纽特毫无由来地感到浑身瘫软，他失去支撑跌坐在地板上，丝毫没有注意到自己孔雀蓝色的大衣下摆沾满了地板上的灰尘。环顾四周，办公室还原封不动地保持着曾经的样子，甚至连忒修斯出发前没有来得及批阅整理完毕的文件都原封不动地放在桌上，只是椅子上、办公桌上、书架上还有文件上都落了一次厚厚的灰。

亲人去世的感觉，就像饮一杯红酒，开始不醉，可后劲儿太大，需要好长一段时间来解这杯愁酒。你知道吗，人死的那一刻，你并不能感觉他已经离开了你，是因为这个人以前融入你的生活和习惯中，有一天，这个生活和习惯突然改变，你才突然意识到，这个人，是真真正正的没了。

原来人死了，是这么一件难以接受的事。

纽特咬着牙，任凭泪水在脸上肆意流淌。忒修斯与他8岁的年龄差距似乎注定了哥哥永远走在他前面、比他更加成熟、无条件地保护他和帮他收拾残局。按常理纽特本应该跟随忒修斯的脚步，像哥哥一样进入魔法部工作、成为一名优秀的傲罗，甚至成为哥哥的得力助手，这符合逻辑也符合常理。当时斯卡曼德夫妇，包括斯卡曼德家的熟人们都是这样给兄弟俩这样规划人生的。当然，想象归想象，现实是，纽特的人生走向和长辈们的想法背道而驰——他的注意力被世界各地的神奇动物们吸引，并且把自己大部分时间花费在寻找和研究神奇动物上，却忽视了对家人特别是从小宠爱他的哥哥的陪伴。

纽特不知道自己是怎么从魔法部回到家的，也没意识到自己一路上哭得多么狼狈，但他敏锐地察觉到魔法部的那些傲罗、尤其是曾经忒修斯曾经的同事们，都用一种接近悲悯的目光看着他。到家后纽特衣服都没有脱就把自己扔到了床上，然后用被子捂住头，任凭泪水肆无忌惮地冲出眼眶，却死死地咬住被角，硬是把哭声都憋了回去。纽特知道此时自己需要的只是宣泄，把内心的痛苦都哭出来，可哭着哭着却又哭不出来了，反而躲在被窝里傻笑。他觉得自己的样子就像鸵鸟，把头埋进沙子里，装模作样地以为只要自己看不见就逃过一劫，却要为此付出更大的代价。几年前父母去世，忒修斯就是自己唯一的亲人，可是现在……

同时纽特更后悔临走时拒绝了哥哥的拥抱。他承认小时候很喜欢被哥哥抱、很喜欢黏着他，哥哥的怀抱总能给他一种安全感，他我感到温暖。长大后虽然表面上对兄长的拥抱很是抵触，其实上只是为不太习惯和他在公共场所抱而找的借口。纽特依然记得，忒修斯临走那天，自己去他办公室看哥哥，顺便帮哥哥整理行李箱，把自己能想到的必需品都帮他带齐，他冲自己张开双臂：“过来，纽特，让哥哥抱一下。”而纽特却拎着手提箱掉头逃出了办公室。纽特只是担心自己因过多留恋于哥哥的怀抱而劝阻他参加那场战斗，虽然他知道即使是他央求哥哥不要去，他还是会毅然决然地将弟弟推开、拒绝弟弟的挽留。忒修斯就像一只飞蛾，为着追求光和热，将身子扑向灯火，终于死在灯火下，或浸在油中。在最后一瞬间他得到了光，也得到了热。

纽特不知道自己究竟是何时睡去，他只知道当自己醒来时已经是第二天上午，邓布利多给的时间转换器还原封不动地放在衣兜里——感谢梅林，调皮的嗅嗅们没有趁自己睡觉的时候把它偷走。于是纽特从床上爬起来，简单整理了自己的头发和衣服就揣着时间转换器直奔魔法部忒修斯的办公室。那一天他永远不会忘记的，他就是在办公室拒绝了忒修斯临行前的拥抱，还挑起了一场不愉快的争执。好在或许是得到梅林的垂怜，他现在终于有机会弥补这个遗憾。

大致算了算时间，然后小心翼翼地按照逆时针方向旋转时间转换器，一圈、两圈、三圈……他盘算着时间应该没有误差后停止转动时间转换器，紧接着他感到自己身边的景象开始扭曲、旋转，就像倒带快放的录像带，他甚至还看到有人倒退着进入办公室再倒退着出去，哦，看起来是有些滑稽，那些用一反常态的姿势快速进进出出的人根本没有察觉到纽特的存在。大约一刻钟后周围的景象恢复正常，办公室里也安静下来，有什么类似于激烈的争吵声从门外由远及近。是过去的自己和哥哥！纽特赶忙躲到办公桌下面，他清楚地记得，当时的自己和哥哥站在门口吵了一架，然后当时的自己拒绝了哥哥的拥抱拎着手提箱摔门而去，这也是他们在擒获格林德沃的那场战争前见的最后一面。

于是乎，纽特躲在桌子底下以旁观者的视角再次亲生现场经历了那场兄弟间的争吵。当时吵完架摔门而去时自己非但没绝对后悔反而还感到很爽，可是，现在听着过去的自己和哥哥吵架，却毫无由来地感到心酸，纽特深知哥哥为自己做的一切，包括自己为编写《神奇动物在哪里》而到处考察魔法动物时闯的祸都是哥哥在偷偷给自己收拾烂摊子。

“我恨你，我没有你这个哥哥！”伴随着这声怒吼与紧随其后的摔门声，办公室安静了下来，纽特明白是过去的自己离开了，在办公桌下久蹲也使他感到腿脚有些发麻，正当他小心翼翼地活动膝盖时，自己面前突然出现一双穿着黑色西装裤的腿。“别躲了，出来吧，我知道是你。”

“哥哥……我……”纽特狼狈地从办公桌下面钻出来，现在该怎么和忒修斯解释？毕竟属于这个时间的自己刚刚摔门而去，而现在自己的出现显然不合常理，要怎么解释才能在不透露接下来一系列事情的前提下让忒修斯相信自己？

“你不属于这个时间，你来自未来。”忒修斯打断了纽特，一针见血地说。

“哥哥，你怎么……”纽特紧张得额头冒汗，他闪烁其词着不知该说些什么，而掉马的速度也远远超过他的想象，他有些慌张地后退一步，结果是他的屁股结结实实地撞在了办公桌的桌沿上。

“你太小看你哥哥我了。”忒修斯抱起双臂，目光紧逼无语凝噎地看着自己的纽特，“我可是首席傲罗，而且我还是看着你长大的，怎么可能没发现几秒钟前跑路的弟弟又出现在我办公桌底下，还变得有点老了？”

这下可好，全都露馅了！纽特开始有点后悔自己的决定，但下一秒他感到自己被拉入一个温暖的怀抱，熟悉而温热的鼻息轻柔地打在脖颈：“未来让你受了很多苦吧，我的小月亮。”

积压着的泪水就是在这一刻失控，如开闸泄洪般争相奔涌出眼眶，纽特唯一能做的就是紧紧地回抱忒修斯，他把头搭在忒修斯的肩膀上，任凭泪水打湿他肩部西装的布料，狠狠抓住他的衣服，八年来的思念、八年来的不舍、八年来的后悔、八年来的遗憾、八年来的痛苦与煎熬，好似休眠千年的火山中积压的蓄势待发的滚滚熔岩般，终于在这一刻得到宣泄、得到彻彻底底的爆发，终于在这一刻可以得到抚慰与暂时的安心，终于在这一刻可以弥补那个被拒绝的拥抱，终于在这一刻可以释然地说出那句早该说出的告别与道歉。

“对不起哥哥……”纽特哽咽着，梅林在上，现在终于有机会弥补遗憾时他非但高兴不起来，反而感到自己快要被无法言喻的悲恸击倒，几乎让他难以呼吸，他贪恋忒修斯怀抱里的温度，可又深知自己在这里不能久留。

“我不怪你，不管你惹了什么祸，你永远都是我最好的弟弟。”忒修斯安抚地用手指理顺纽特的头发。“现在可以告诉我你来自多久之后吗？”

“八年后，哥哥，所以现在我和你一样大啦。”纽特苦笑着回答，这次他没有像曾经无数次那样抗拒地双手下垂被哥哥抱着，而是紧紧地回抱哥哥，就像他们在巴黎拉雪兹公墓的那个拥抱那样，肆意享受着来自兄长的温柔，努力让自己尽可能表现得开心些，毕竟哭哭啼啼地告别并不能留下很好的印象。

又不知拥抱了多久，忒修斯放开纽特，拍拍他的肩膀：“我想你在这里待得足够……或许是时候该回到属于你的那个时间了。”

纽特微微低下头，下意识地攥紧拳头，他记得邓布利多提醒过自己绝对不能感情用事，此时他明白，邓布利多指的就是把与格林德沃的那场大战中忒修斯会死去的事情告诉还没去参战的忒修斯。但纽特明白，即使自己说出来，忒修斯还是会义无反顾地加入那场大战，不仅因为他是首席傲罗，还因为他肩上担负的那份职责，以及为了他那些被格林德沃害死同事们、还有莉塔。

“哥哥，我有件事必须要现在告诉你——去抓捕格林德沃的时候，要当心……”纽特只能提醒他到这里。“尤其是……后天……在……”他实在克制不住要说出口的冲动，就算不能救回哥哥，哪怕让哥哥知道这次任务可能一去不复返、让哥哥更注意一些也好啊。此时纽特满脑子都是浑身是血的哥哥倒在自己面前的场景，他双手颤抖地再次搂住哥哥，连从嗓子里挤出的声音都变得调，听上去简直不像他自己的。

“你有你的未来，而我也有我的未来，”忒修斯温柔地揩去纽特脸上的泪水，“都这么大了怎么还跟个小哭包似的。你要做的改变你的未来，而不是我的未来。”

“可是哥哥，这和你的未来有关……”纽特并不甘心就这样放弃这个可能救回忒修斯的机会。

“不，和我没有关系。你要做的是去完成注定属于你的使命”忒修斯双手按住弟弟的肩膀，“不论如何，我都无法陪伴你走一辈子，在以后我没有的日子里你更要学会依靠自己。

纽特含泪点点头，留恋地松开忒修斯，后退几步转动手里的时间转换器。“再见，哥哥……”

周围的场景扭曲着开始快进，纽特只隐约看见忒修斯向自己挥了挥手，很快那个挥手的身影变形、模糊，直至消失，有那么一瞬间纽特突然想重新调整时间转换器，但有股强大的奇怪力量拖拽着他，把他往属于他的那个时间拉。或许那股力量就是守护时间线以避免其遭受破坏的守护者，纽特明白自己注定无力与时间抗衡、无力已成既定事实的过去抗衡，于是他放弃反抗，任凭那股力量拉着自己回到自己的时间。

他知道哥哥还有很多任务未能完成，作为弟弟，自己有责任也有义务替哥哥完成那些他未完成的任务，同时也要继续自己的任务。

……

“部长，纽特·斯卡曼德向您报道，我申请接受傲罗的培训并接替我兄长在魔法部的工作。”

“很好，小斯卡曼德先生，欢迎加入魔法部。”

—FIN—


End file.
